Quand la chimie s'emmêle
by iliadoka
Summary: Au cours d'une enquête, Rick et Kate sont frappés par la foudre et à leur réveil, ils découvrent qu'ils ne sont plus tout à fait comme avant...


**Et oui, revoilà les jumelles sadico-bisounours pour vous livrer une autre de nos nombreuses idées. **

**Comme pour La chasse au Dragon, nous avons commencés cette fic il y a quelques mois déjà, mais dépassées par nos obligations personnelles, nous l'avions mise de côté pour pouvoir nous consacrer exclusivement à Sept. Cette fois, c'est le tour de cette fic, à moins que nous ne décidions de reprendre La chasse au Dragon, nous n'avons pas encore décidé, mais vous serez vite fixées. **

**Donc pour le moment voici le prologue, légèrement retouché afin que nous sachions si cela vaut la peine que nous reprenions l'écriture de cette fic ou bien si nous devons définitivement l'abandonnée et passer à la suivante… **

**Bonne lecture, et nous attendons comme toujours vos commentaires avec impatience!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Quand la chimie s'enmêle**

**Prologue : **

Je grimaçai en entendant le tonnerre grondé et les éclairs se faire de plus en plus rapprochés. Chaque fois que le ciel s'illuminait, je ressentais le besoin d'accélérer l'allure. La pluie me fouettait le visage et j'avais le plus grand mal à discerner quoique ce soit à plus d'un mètre devant moi. Plissant les yeux, je repérai difficilement la silhouette de Kate qui courait loin devant et soupirai en songeant que me remettre au sport ne me ferait pas de mal. Inquiet pour Kate, ce type n'ayant pas hésité à nous tirer dessus à deux reprises, j'accélérai l'allure malgré le poids de mes vêtements qui entravaient le moindre de mes gestes. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante, mes poumons me brûlaient, et mes jambes me semblaient peser une tonne, mais je poursuivais avec acharnement. Kate avait besoin de moi, même si elle prétendrait le contraire jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber et affronter seule notre suspect. Jamais Jameson ne laisserait Nikki affronter seule un suspect, et je ne serais pas moins courageux que mon homonyme de papier.

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant le pont sur lequel je venais de m'engager, et mon souffle se coupa en apercevant Kate lutter contre notre suspect. Ils se trouvaient au milieu du pont, et la pluie empêchait Kate de prendre le dessus sur notre homme qui en profitait pour l'entraîner vers le bord du pont. Kate était coriace, mais notre suspect était une vraie force de la nature, et j'accélérai encore l'allure afin de les rejoindre. Kate tentait de résister, mais ses pieds dérapaient sur le sol mouillé, et elle ne parvenait pas à assurer sa prise sur notre homme qui lui glissait entre les mains comme une anguille. Il finit par réussir à passer derrière elle, et la ceinturant, la souleva et la balança dans les airs. Un hurlement sortit de ma gorge, faisant déguerpir l'homme, mais je n'en avais cure. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était Kate qui venait de disparaître par-dessus la rambarde. Galvanisé par la peur, je parcourais les derniers mètres à la vitesse de l'éclair, et me jetai contre la rambarde en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

« Kate ! » hurlai-je pour couvrir le mugissement du vent.

Le soulagement m'inonda en la voyant suspendue dans le vide. Elle avait réussi à attraper un câble électrique qui dépassait, et s'y cramponnait des deux mains. Le vent la faisait se balancer dangereusement, et je sentis à nouveau la panique m'envahir en la voyant glisser le long du câble trempé. Je devais faire vite parce qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup longtemps.

« Kate ! » criai-je de nouveau en me penchant un peu plus, tendant la main vers elle.

« Castle ! » m'appela-t-elle en lâchant le câble d'une main pour tenter de se saisir de ma main.

Mes doigts frôlèrent les siens, mais elle glissa de nouveau, et se retrouva hors de portée. Un grondement de frustration mêlé de peur m'échappa, et je me penchai un peu plus dans le vide.

« Castle non ! » me prévint Kate en voyant que tout mon buste se trouvait à présent dans le vide.

Ignorant son appel, je tendis de nouveau le bras vers elle et attrapai le câble que je tirai vers moi. La peur que je lisais dans le regard de Kate me donnait des ailes, et je tirai plus fort pour la rapprocher de moi. Je la remonterais, dussais-je passer moi-même par-dessus bord. Si j'avais été plus rapide, elle ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation. C'était à moi de l'en sortir. Serrant la mâchoire, je tendis de nouveau ma main libre vers elle, n'étant plus retenu à la rambarde que par mes jambes qui ne touchaient même plus terre. Kate tendit à nouveau la main vers moi, et un même soupir de soulagement nous échappa lorsque mes doigts se refermèrent autour des siens. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je la tirai doucement vers moi sans rompre le contact visuel, mais je comprenais que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque son regard se porta derrière moi, et que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'angoisse.

« Rick ! derrière toi » hurla-t-elle en tentant de retirer sa main de la mienne pour me permettre de me redresser.

Tournant la tête, je plissai les yeux pour lutter contre la pluie qui m'aveuglait, et découvris que notre suspect ne s'était pas enfui comme je l'avais imaginé. Il se tenait juste au-dessus de moi, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, et je compris que je ne tarderais pas à rejoindre Kate dans le vide. Jouant le tout pour le tout, je tirai fermement sur le bras de Kate tout en me tournant sur moi-même pour décocher un coup de pied à l'homme qui se plia en jurant comme un charretier alors que je l'atteignis dans l'aine. J'avais gagné du temps, mais la manœuvre m'avait un peu plus déséquilibré, et je me sentis basculer dans le vide. Secouant la tête pour évacuer les gouttelettes qui emplissaient mes yeux, je tentai de repérer mon adversaire, serrant toujours la main de Kate, ignorant la douleur de plus en plus intense dans mon épaule. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque j'entendis les sirènes se rapprochées de plus en plus avant que les lumières des gyrophares n'éclairent le pont détrempé.

« Police de New-York ! Plus un geste ! » entendis-je Esposito hurler, et sans plus me préoccuper d'eux, je me tournai à nouveau.

Le tonnerre gronda de façon assourdissante juste au-dessus de nos têtes, et je tentai de rétablir mon équilibre, d'assurer mon appui pour pouvoir tirer Kate vers moi, pour la ramener sur la terre ferme. Lâchant le câble, je posai une main sur la rambarde métallique et m'en servait pour assurer ma prise et me permettre de reposer pieds à terre. Appliquant une pression sur les doigts de Kate, je vérifiai que malgré l'eau, j'avais toujours une bonne prise, et lentement je tirai, la ramenant vers moi à la force de mon bras. Les muscles bandés à l'extrême, je la remontai, millimètres par millimètres. Lorsqu'elle ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres, je lâchai la rambarde et me penchai un peu plus dans le vide pour me saisir de son autre bras qu'elle me tendit aussitôt, comme si elle avait anticipé mon geste. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Réunissant mes dernières forces, je la tirai à moi et passai mes bras autour de sa taille alors que ses bras se refermaient autour de mon cou. Son corps contre le mien, je l'asseyais sur la rambarde. Haletants, je la gardai contre moi, mon regard perdu dans le sien, indifférent au monde qui nous entourait.

Je resserrai mon étreinte en la sentant tremblée, et délicatement, je repoussai ses cheveux trempés. Un coup de tonnerre nous fit violemment sursautés, et je sentais Kate se rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander si elle allait bien, le ciel s'illumina brutalement, et je levai machinalement la tête vers le ciel. L'orage se trouvait juste au-dessus de nos têtes, et avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, un éclair déchira le ciel et frappa la rambarde sur laquelle Kate et moi étions toujours appuyés. Instinctivement, je pressai Kate contre moi, posant une main sur la barre métallique, comme pour faire rempart de mon corps. Mais le métal et l'eau semblèrent se liguer pour accroître l'intensité du courant électrique qui nous traversa, et je sentis nos deux corps se cambrer l'un contre l'autre à de nombreuses reprises. Dans mon dos, j'entendis les gars hurler et des bruits de pas précipités s'approcher, mais un second éclair succéda au premier, et Kate et moi fûmes à nouveau foudroyés.

Alors que nos corps étaient secoués par de nouveaux spasmes douloureux, je sentis le corps de Kate tomber en arrière, et malgré mes efforts pour tenter de nous empêcher la chute, je me sentis à mon tour basculer dans le vide.

« Beckett ! Castle ! » entendis-je Esposito hurler quelque part au-dessus de nous.


End file.
